The Next Day
by taaylin
Summary: 2ª da trilogia. Após a mancada, Castle decide encarar o dia seguinte. ONE SHOT!


_N/A: Segunda fic de uma trilogia. Se ainda não leu Wrong Words at a Wrong Time, aconselho a ler antes de começar essa ;)_

* * *

Quando Castle saiu do elevador do precinto às oito da manhã e não a encontrou em sua mesa, ficou preocupado. Será que Beckett estava tão irritada a ponto de nem sequer chamá-lo para um caso? Porém, dando alguns passos a mais, pôde vê-la na sala de descanso servindo-se de café. Seguiu até lá e permaneceu encostado no batente da porta até que ela notasse sua presença. Beckett tomou um susto ao vê-lo e sua expressão tornou-se aborrecida, exatamente como quando o havia deixado na noite passada.

_ O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? - perguntou a detetive com rispidez.

_ Não sei. - admitiu ele. - Na verdade, achei que pudéssemos conversar sobre o que houve ontem à noite.

_ Não temos nada para conversar, Castle. - e apertou um botão da máquina de café com mais força que o necessário. - Na minha opinião, não houve nada ontem à noite.

Castle espantou-se com a resposta. Estava sonhando ou era puro desejo que vira nos olhos dela?

_ Está querendo negar só por causa da página...

_ Sh. - interrompeu ela levantando uma mão. - Eu o proíbo de mencionar essa página.

_ Okay, não falo mais dela. - apressou-se a dizer, começando a ficar aborrecido também.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até Castle explodir:

_ Quer saber? Você é uma covarde.

Diante da acusação, a mão que levava a xícara até a boca parou no ar, e Beckett o olhou com fogo nos olhos.

_ Covarde. - repetiu entre os dentes.

_ Pensa que eu esqueci o jeito que me beijou ontem? É covarde sim porque descobriu o que está sentindo e ficou com medo.

Ele teria falado mais se não tivesse levado um tapa no rosto.

_ Você é o homem mais egocêntrico que eu já conheci na minha vida. - Beckett deixou a xícara ainda cheia em cima da pia e virou-se para ele. - Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, Richard Castle. Nem tudo gira em torno da sua vida. Já pensou que o motivo de eu ter ido embora foi por que eu realmente fiquei irritada? Sabe, mulheres não gostam de serem comparadas. Muito menos com personagens de livros.

_ Kate, eu...

_ Não, agora me deixe terminar. - Àquela altura metade do precinto podia ouvir a discussão. - Você pode fazer com que Nikki Heat realize suas fantasias, Castle, mas não espere que Kate Beckett as realize pra você quando você bem entender. - Dito isso, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu pela outra porta, dispersando alguns metidos pelo caminho.

Ryan e Esposito apareceram ao lado de Castle quase que instantaneamente.

_ Ih, cara, nunca vi a Beckett assim. - disse o primeiro.

_ Que foi que você fez? - perguntou o segundo, cruzando os braços.

Castle ignorou-os completamente. Após processar as palavras de Beckett, correu atrás dela. Simplesmente não podia deixar aquele clima no ar. Acabou encontrando-a sentada num banco, brincando com os próprios dedos.

Ele não sabia ao certo o que falar. Em sua mente, toda aquela situação não passava de um mal entendido. Mas como fazê-la entender que fora só uma brincadeira? Decidiu-se por sentar-se ao seu lado, mas em silêncio.

Beckett notou-o ali, e por pouco não se levantou. Por que aquele idiota continuava insistindo? Como se tudo já não estivesse difícil sem sua presença, com ele a menos de um metro sua mente entrava em conflito. Por um lado ele estava certo. Estava com medo do emaranhado de emoções que de repente formou-se dentro dela. Tinha medo de entregar-se completamente e acabar ferida. Porém, temia que aqueles sentimentos fossem reais demais para serem ignorados.

_ Kate, - começou ele, e parou, achando que ela fosse interrompê-lo. Como não houve objeções, continuou. - Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas quero que saiba que não há comparações entre você e Nikki.

Fez uma pausa, esperando uma reação. Nada.

_ Você é minha inspiração, Kate. Por mais que odeie que eu fale isso em voz alta, espero que entenda o real significado disso.

Então Beckett voltou os olhos para ele. Sua expressão era mais suave, e ele quis muito beijá-la naquele momento.

_ Você continua sendo o homem mais egocêntrico que eu já conheci na minha vida. - comentou ela.

_ Creio que isso seja mais difícil de resolver.

Beckett sorriu e tornou a olhar para os dedos. Logo Castle tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, satisfeito ao ver que ela não a puxou de volta.

_ O que quer que eu tenha feito de errado, espero muito que me perdoe.

Ela não queria perdoar. Seria tudo muito mais fácil, mas a sensação boa que a invadiu ao ter sua mão na dele a fez pensar duas vezes antes de enxotá-lo. Como ignorar um pedido tão sincero? Como ignorar aquele olhar que ele dava só para ela nos momentos sérios? Pior. Como ignorar as batidas rápidas do seu coração toda vez que o via, ou as borboletas no estômago que batiam as asas freneticamente cada vez que ele traçava uma linha de seu pulso à ponta dos dedos? Beckett nem quis encará-lo.

_ Já disse que odeio você?

_ Acho que já ouvi essa mentira antes.

Como ela deixou escapar um sorriso, Castle aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe a têmpora.

_ Acho que todo o precinto ouviu nossa discussão. - observou ele, empurrando-a de leve no ombro.

_ Nem me fale.

* * *

_N/A: Reviews, por favor. Nós escritores vivemos de reviews .-._


End file.
